Transcending
by Pyromanic Teabag
Summary: A series of Kagome centric drabbles and one-shots/ No pairing as of yet. Rating will change between chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...don't shoot ! All of my other stories are going on hiatus because of how busy I am with school and stuff...However I want something up and ongoing so I shall make a drabble/one-shot series . As you all know I ADORE InuYasha but I also ADORE Fairy Tail so ..yeah**

**Prompt 1 – library **

Kagome placed the book back and sighed. That had been far too much effort for something so simple.

She had called it Operation : Save your bacon

She had been browsing through the Fairy Tail library looking for a book to help pass the time when she spotted it, the book that could ruin everything she has worked so hard to achieve. The book that could tell the entire world that she was the legendary Shikon-no-Miko. So she had come up with an action plan

1)Steal the Book

2)Take it home

3)Switch the cover with a book she had a home

4)Burn the book

5)Take the book back to the library

She just hoped Levy never noticed

**Okay so what do you think ? I have 4 other drabbles already written up and I might post them today.**

**Now these will be interconnected one-shots/drabbles that will be AU for the Inu-verse and slightly Canon for the Fairy-Verse. However I need to know who to pair Kagome up with so vote on who you want her with **

**Kagome/Gray - 0**

**Kagome/Loke - 0 **

**Kagome/Mystogan – 0**

**Or you can suggest someone ( NOT Natsu or ANYONE from the Inu-verse)**

**aaaaannnnnnnddd if you want you can suggest prompts/themes for me to write with **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I decided that I will update this series everyday Monday- Thursday and then on Friday-Sunday I will update it twice a day . With this series I shall try keep the Author notes to a minimum**

**Prompt 2 – Dog Kennel**

Despite having been a fairy tail member for a long time , Kagome had yet to be introduced to the newest member. One Lucy Heartfilia

Surprisingly the first time they met was not at Fairy Tail but at a Dogs Kennel.

Kagome worked there part-time and Lucy was considering getting a dog. She had just got back from a mission with Natsu & Happy and was still annoyed that they had broken into her apartment. Lucy thought if she got a dog then it would stop Happy from visiting and therefore stop Natsu.

Kagome then pointed out the fact that Natsu would probably barbecue the poor thing , at which point Lucy decided to not get one.

'Besides' Kagome thought as she watched Lucy leave ' Cats are much more manageable to deal with than dogs. Its dragon boy she should focus on '

**Kagome/Gray-0**

**Kagome/Loke-1**

**Kagome/Mystogan-0**

**Kagome/Gajeel-1**

**Kagome/Freed-1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating yesterday but life got in the way. If I get time I will double upload today to make up for it**

**Prompt 3 – Happy Ever After**

Kagome had once thought that life in magnolia would be the happy ever after that she so desperately deserved. Whether sending her was fate's twisted way of saying she couldn't have one, she didn't know.

It was bliss at first. She could walk around the streets of magnolia and no-one would give her a second glance. She disappeared into the crowd for the first time in years. Ever since she first fell down the well at age 15 she had always been isolated in some way from everyone. In the modern era only her family knew what she was going through and they could never understand her . She had felt old beyond her years compared to the giggly gaggle of girls that she had at one point called her friends

In the feudal era she still felt separated. Travelling with a half-demon never really put her on people's best friend list. Compared to the girls her age ,who where often married , had children and had often lived through more stuff than most modern adults , she felt like an outcast. She didn't know what it was like to live in such harsh conditions. She hadn't had to battle demons and live in fear everyday from her birth onwards. She was just an outsider forced to deal with things that where supposed to be nothing more that myths.

Then there was the fact of her being Kikyo's reincarnation and all that jazz. That made a lot of people put her on a pedestal , they never seemed to be able to understand she WAS'NT Kikyo. Plus having to look for the sacred jewel meant she never really formed any bonds beyond the ones with her travelling companions , so people never really got to know the real her.

However in magnolia it was different. No one knew about her past because no one needed to know. Everyone treated her liked they treated all other strangers. In Magnolia she wasn't 'The great Shikon no Miko' she wasn't ' The reincarnation of Kikyo-Sama'. She was just plain old Higurashi Kagome , someone she hadn't been for a while

and yet...

It was lonely. She had become so used to travelling with her group and relying solely on them that it was odd to be on her own. Then there was the fact that her life suddenly seemed so boring compared to before.

Even being part of Fairy Tail , Kagome had never really formed any bonds. She wasn't really considered part of ' the current generation' or ' the older generation' . The only people she really had any sort of connection to where Mystogan and Laxus .The guilds two loners , she was also bunched in with the 'loner' tag , knew not to ask questions and respected her for her magic.

For whatever reason she had been sent to magnolia it sure as hell wasn't to give her a happy ever after

**Kagome/Gray-2**

**Kagome/Loke-1**

**Kagome/Mystogan-0**

**Kagome/Gajeel-1**

**Kagome/Freed-1**

**Kagome/Laxus - 0**

**Kagome/Harem - 1**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I haven't updated in a while, the only excuse I have is that life has been REALLY hectic recently. GOMEN**

**Prompt 4 – Warning**

Natsu tapped his fingers against the guild's bar in time to the song in his head. He was however blissfully unaware that he was slowly driving everyone around him insane.

Gray was going to be the first to snap when Kagome walked passed and slammed her hand over the top of his making the entire guild go quiet and the temperature drop by a few degrees

"Natsu. Stop" Was all she said before releasing his hands and stalking out of the guild, long black trench coat billowing behind her. Everyone was silent for a few moments Laxus, who had been sat at the other end of the bar and slowly getting annoyed at Natsu as well, chuckled slightly to himself. Natsu took this as an invitation to fight seeing as the rest of the guild had gone back to normal

"you think that was funny eh Laxus? Wanna fight?" Natsu asked eagerly. Laxus only glared at him. Gray kicked him in the shins which cause Natsu to turn his attention to the ice mage.

"What was that for teme?" Natsu growled

"Because your pissed me off!" Gray snarled in reply

Laxus stood up causing them both to pause as he looked directly at them.

"I'll give the both of you a warning, don't piss Kagome off again. It will literally be the last thing you do" With that Laxus also left.

Natsu was silent for a moment before turning to his group of friends.

"Has anyone actually seen Kagome's Magic?" Natsu asked, getting multiply head shakes in reply. Mira-Jane walked over to them with a tray of beers, a dark look on her face.

"It's for the best that you haven't Natsu, Let's just leave it at that okay?" She said before smiling cheerfully and walking off. 

**Again I'm really sorry for not updating soon. I will however try update again as soon as humanly possible.**

I also need some help from you guys! I don't have very many prompts so I REALLY need some suggestions.

The more I get = More likely I am to be inspired = More likely to update faster 

**And with the whole pairing thing you can vote more than once but you can only vote once per chapter**

**Kagome/Gray-3**

**Kagome/Loke-2**

**Kagome/Mystogan-0**

**Kagome/Gajeel-1**

**Kagome/Freed-1**

**Kagome/Laxus - 0**

**Kagome/Harem - 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't update for ages and then you get two updates in one day? Crazy I know but Kobato-hime suggested some stuff that got me REALLY inspired me to update. Enjoy~**

**Prompt 5 – Bonding**

Kagome blinked, slightly unable to take in the situation.

One minute she had been sat in a wrecked guild , silently plotting Phantom's downfall , the next minute she was being told by Mira that everyone needed to saying in groups and was almost-forcibly being dragged somewhere by Erza , whom had her arm tightly around her shoulders . The other arm around Natsu.

And now she was sat, judging from the scent, in Lucy's front room with Erza, Natsu and Gray waiting for the owner to return home.

Kagome had to try incredibly hard not to laugh when Natsu got hit in the face with Lucy's suitcase. Lucy surveyed the room and looked slightly shocked to see kagome there who simply grinned and waved

"Ano...Kagome-San? I can understand these idiots being here but ... why are you here?"Lucy asked.

Kagome was just about to answer, that she had been dragged here and that she wasn't here of her own free-will, when Erza decided to answer for her.

"Mira-Jane and Master feel that everyone should be in groups and they didn't know who to put kagome with seeing as Mystogan and Laxus are both away. Mira-Jane though this would be a perfect opportunity for kagome to _bond _with people other than Mira, Laxus and Mystogan"

Kagome sighed, this was going to be a looonnnngggg night

Not long after and everyone, bare Kagome, was changed into their sleeping clothes. Everyone was curious so when asked kagome simply replied that she didn't sleep very often and didn't see much point in changing when she wasn't going to sleep. No one mentioned it again

Kagome stayed silent as they discussed Phantom and possible reasons for their attack. It wasn't long before Natsu and Gray had fallen asleep. Erza had picked them up and dropped them in the living room, somehow without waking them.

Lucy and Erza where laid down on Lucy's bed talking, Kagome was sat crossed leg leaning against said bed, when kagome heard a question directed at her.

"So Kagome-san please inform us a bit about yourself, that is why Mira-Jane put us together and I fully intend to bond with you "Erza said bluntly.

Kagome was quiet for a minute, trying to think of something to say, when she asked quietly

"Well what do you want to know? It's not like anyone's really asked before"

Lucy leaned over the bed so that she was looking at kagome, Lucy was about to speak when the blood began to rush to her head and she fell off, causing all three of the girls to laugh.

"Wellll tell us about your family! What foods do you like, what's your favourite colour? That sort of thing" Lucy suggested as she moved to sit next to Kagome. Erza also moved of the bed and sat on the floor next to Kagome.

The raven haired girl in question smiled softly at fond memories.

"Well for starters I had a very big adoptive family. Five adoptive sister and five adoptive brothers. I also adopted a small boy called Shippo. I haven't seen them in about four years and I haven't seen my real family in even longer. My favourite food is something called Oden. Not alot of people around here have heard of it, but I'll make it some time for you guys if you want. I haven't really got a favourite colour although I tend to wear Black or Blue" Kagome said, smiling the entire time although it was slightly forced.

It was at that moment that Lucy and Erza took in what Kagome was wearing. A long Black trench coat with multiple silver fastenings. On her bottom half she wore a pair of black shorts with deep pockets that reaches her knees. Her legs were littered with scars that only showed up when hit with light. She wore black lace up boot with a 3inch heel and the boots came roughly to about mid-thigh. On her top half she wore a silk black top that buttoned up across her should and had a mandarin collar. The top also had short sleeves and a sapphire blue Phoenix on the black as well as a blue floral trip around the sleeves, collar and base of the top.

For the rest of the night and on into the early hours of the morning Lucy and Erza bombarded kagome with question , as well as having to answer a few about themselves and telling each other anecdotes about their lives

Not once did kagome reveal she was from a different time Period, not once did she say that said time period changed due to her and she was the reason that Japan didn't exist and all the countries where called different things, not once did she reveal that most of her adoptive family where demons and not once did she reveal how much she missed them.

Nor did she mention how much fun she had bonding with the two girls, She would have to thank Mira-Jane later.

**So that's the second chapter for today! Who know if I get some more prompts then you guys might even get a third *hint hint ***

I know that this one was quite a bit longer than the others but that's because there was quiet alot of detail that I had to put in. It only dawned on me when I was typing this up that I hadn't described Kagome's outfit. Remember **I also need some help from you guys! I don't have very many prompts so I REALLY need some suggestions.**

**The more I get = More likely I am to be inspired = More likely to update faster**

******Kagome/Gray-3**

**Kagome/Loke-4**

**Kagome/Mystogan-0**

**Kagome/Gajeel-1**

**Kagome/Freed-1**

**Kagome/Laxus - 0**

**Kagome/Harem - 4**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I was thinking about this story whilst I was supposed to be doing English coursework. I get another review from the wonderful Kobato-hime and I suddenly have a timeline and a vague plot as well as lots of things to include in chapter. Someone wanted to know Kagome's magic and just to let you know it will start to be reveal in the next few chapter =)**

**Prompt 6 – Stolen **

Kagome cursed under her breath at the sight of the Shadow gear team pinned to the huge tree with the Phantom symbol etched onto their skin.

They would pay for this, of that she had no doubt

Kagome leaned against the door, eyes closed yet completely aware of her surroundings. The entire guild, bare her, Lucy and the hospitalised Levi, Jet and Droy, had gone off to fight phantom. Lucy had offered to stay back and watch over her injured comrades and Kagome had offered to stay back to watch over Lucy. Maybe it was due to all though sneak attacks from Naraku but Kagome was on edge and she was _sure _something was going to happen.

Kagome hadn't needed to hear Lucy's sobs to know she was crying, she had smelt the salt on the air. Deciding to give her some privacy, Kagome quietly slipped out of the door. After 5 minutes Lucy was still crying so Kagome decided to go walk around the hospital. She didn't know where she was going but something seemed to be guiding her towards the basement of the hospital. It wasn't until she opened the basement door that she realised that this was where she had landed when she was unceremoniously yanked from her friends and dumped into Fiore.

She looked around the room and was about to leave when something caught her eye , something that caused her to rush across the room and cradle it in her arms like it was keeping her alive.

It was one of Shippo's spinning tops.

How it got there she wasn't sure but she assumed it was because she was holding it when she was pulled from her adoptive family.

It suddenly dawned on Kagome just how long she had been and, putting the spinning top in one of the pockets in her shorts, bolted out of the room. Running like a bat out of hell she ran to the room Lucy and the others where in. Kagome didn't need to open the door to check seeing if Lucy was in there seeing as she couldn't sense her aura. Cursing to herself Kagome disappeared in a flash of Gold and red.

Kagome slowly bent down to pick up the water-logged celestial keys and examined them once over. Kagome sniffed them in an attempt to catch a scent but all she could smell was earth and water. Kagome's eyes then widened as she caught one scent that wasn't supposed to be on there.

The scent of Phantom.

It had been the same scent that had lingered around Levi and the others after they had been branded with the mark of phantom. Kagome's eyes flashed gold as she realised Lucy had been stolen.

With another flash of gold and red Kagome disappeared

**Mwahahahah ** ** the plot thickens!**

Ahem...anyways...

**Remember****I also need some help from you guys! I don't have very many prompts so I REALLY need some suggestions.**

**The more I get = More likely I am to be inspired = More likely to update faster**

**Kagome/Gray-3**

**Kagome/Loke-4**

**Kagome/Mystogan-0**

**Kagome/Gajeel-1**

**Kagome/Freed-1**

**Kagome/Laxus - 0**

**Kagome/Harem - 5**


	7. Chapter 7

Just to let people know that all my stories bare my Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover are going to be erased by the 25th of April. If there is a specific story that you want keeping online then please message me with the name of the story you want keeping. I'll only keep on the story with the highest number of request to be kept open so please pick wisely.

The reason behind this is because I shall be closing this account on the 26th of may and I will start posting new stuff on a new account. The reason behind this is because I realised how utterly crap almost all of my stories are. My Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover and the one with the highest number of request will be re-uploaded to my new account on the 26th of may ,the same day I close this account. I'm closing my account on the 26th and not the 25th (which is when requests close) because I'm keeping in mind time zones and trying to make it fair to everyone.

If anyone would like to follow me to my new account then you can find me at  
.net/~sakerutama

Thank you for taking your time to read this.


End file.
